The Yullen Alphabet
by MiSa-sama-MiSa-chan
Summary: A bunch of drabbles for each letter in the alphabet. All Yullen. Mostly fluff and smutt.
1. Astonishment

**Author's Note: Hi people! I know I'm supposed to be updating my other stories but plot bunnies went on a rampage today. So… I hope you enjoy. Also, I hope to finish this by the end of the school year, meaning by March or so.**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or the alphabet.

**P.S. If anyone has a complaint about like me stealing their idea (because stuff like this is common in FFN) please just PM me and I'll remove it as soon as possible.**

**

* * *

**

~The Yullen Alphabet~

~Chapter 1: Astonishment~

* * *

Kanda stared at his sleeping lover as he ran his hands through the soft locks. He secretly astonished by the teen. Most people praised and feared him because he was able to reach 100% synchronization at such a young age and he also hosted the 14th Noah.

But in Kanda's eyes he just saw a lost young child looking for his place in the world. It didn't help that he had the pressure of protecting everyone on his shoulders. That's why Kanda was here, he would protect him, keep him safe and comfort him when no one else would.

Yes, Allen Walker was an astonishing boy, but even heroes need to be saved.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, this was a fail to me but let me know what you think. Please REVIEW. I accept flamers, well actually I'll just ignore them so don't bother.**


	2. Beast

**Author's Note: Here's the next one! I am on a roll! Yayz for me!**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-man or the alphabet.

* * *

~The Yullen Alphabet~

~Chapter 2: Beast~

* * *

Allen lifted his head as he heard a soft knock on the immaculate white door of the piano room.

"Come in." ,he said. He gave Kanda a sad smile as he Samurai stepped into the 'Heart' of the Ark.

Kanda sat onto the piano bench beside Allen as the younger put his head on Kanda's shoulder and cried.

The ebony haired man wrapped his arms around the moyashi and rubbed his back, allowing him the chance to free his emotions.

"Thanks you Yu.", Allen said as he sniffed a bit and wiped his nose.

"It's fine. Now, will you tell me what's wrong.", Kanda asked in concern as he cupped his lover's face.

Allen sighed in frustration for he knew his boyfriend wouldn't let it go, "I'm just afraid."

"Afraid of what?", Kanda asked with worry lacing his voice.

Allen remained silent for a while as he turned away from Kanda to face the mirrored wall, well more precisely, to stare at the dark, grinning figure that loomed over him.

"I don't know what to do, what to think! I'm turning into a beast, Yu! Cross told me that when I transformed, I would kill those I loved, that means you, Lenalee, Lavi and all those in the order!", Allen exclaimed as he held his tear stained face.

He was actually quite surprised when he felt Yu hug him from behind and turn him. He was about to say something but his lips were coaxed into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Baka moyashi. No matter what form you are in, I'll always love you. And you're strong enough to let some petty Noah take over you. But if ever that would happen, we would look for a way to bring you back. I promise and I bet everyone else thinks that to.", Kanda said as Allen started bawling his eyes out.

After a few moments, the air in the room turned peaceful as Allen's soft, steady breathing filled the silence.

Kanda brushed away strands of hair on Allen's angelic face. He sighed wondering the hell could they get through this. Why the hell did the world hate Allen so much, he didn't do anything wrong. Kanda suddenly clench his fist to the point where you could draw blood. Allen didn't deserve this, how could such an angelic boy harbor something so demonic?

Kanda let out a heavy sigh as he finally decided that no matter what would happen, he would stay beside Allen.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm soo happy that I was able to make one this long! Please R&R! Till next time!**


	3. Candy

**Author's Note: Yosh! Here goes nothing! Hope you enjoy this chapter. **

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray-Man or the alphabet…. as usual -_-.

* * *

~The Yullen Alphabet~

~Candy~

* * *

"Yu-chan, do you want some candy?", Allen asked with a mouthful of candy.

"No thanks.", Kanda said knowing Allen's love for sweets.

"Come on. You never bother trying. Plus, Komui gave me a lot.", moyashi said with his puppy dog eyes.

"No I don't like sweets.", replied Kanda refusing the temptation to jump the boy.

"Hmm…", Allen said as he formed a plan to get Kanda to eat a piece of candy. He almost jumped for joy when he got the most brilliant plan.

Kanda raised a slender brow at the moyashi's sudden silence. When he turned to ask about it, he was met with a pair of lips crashing on to his. Allen's tongue ran over his lips asking for permission. Kanda complied by opening his mouth.

The Samurai felt a soft marshmallow being passed on from the younger boy's mouth to his. When Allen was sure that the sweet was in Kanda's mouth, he retreated and licked his lips.

Kanda smirked as he swallowed the marshmallow and said, "You know, if you just asked, there's one candy I like."

"What is it?", Allen asked curiously, unaware of the glint that made it's way to his boyfriend's eyes.

"This..", Kanda said as he got up and devoured little moyashi's mouth, to be followed by the rest of his body.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Finally! I knew I could write a little smutt. Once again, R&R please! ;)**


	4. Dawn

**Author's Note: Hi! Time to update! Thanks to all the people putting this in their favs or story alerts!**

Disclaimer: I know I don't know anything so don't rub it in my face!

* * *

~The Yullen Alphabet~

~Dawn~

* * *

"Yu, what's your favorite time of the day?", Allen suddenly asked on one of their rare breaks in the Order.

"Kanda first gave a questioning look to the moyashi for the random question, but answered nonetheless, "Dawn."

"Hmmm… and why?", Allen asked just out of pure curiosity.

"Because it's the start of a new day. Plus, you can enjoy the silence and peacefulness before another hectic day.", the blue haired exorcist answered while shrugging.

And after that, the day continued, and it ended with Allen and Kanda sleeping/cuddling together in Kanda's room.

The next day, Kanda woke up and opened his eyes, expecting to see a white haired boy beside him, but actually found nothing. He got dressed as quickly as possible all the while thinking where Allen could've gone.

He looked all around the Order, but alas, no moyashi. That was until he noticed what time it was and what he said the day before, _"Dawn! Now where would he be if he wanted to see dawn?"_ And that was when it finally clicked. He headed straight for his private training area just right in front of the cliff. It gives you a perfect view of the sky.

And the second he came there, he recognized a mass of white hair sitting on a tree trunk just looking out to the sky. Kanda silently approached him, and once he got behind him, he wrapped his arms around the younger.

Allen was a little surprised but when he realized it was his boyfriend, he instantly relaxed.

"Now what were you doing up here.", Kanda asked as his breath touched Allen's ear.

"Just looking at the view.", the teen said as he looked back at the sky.

It was then that Kanda noticed how serene Allen looked now, without having to worry about the world, and just enjoying now.

So then Kanda sat down beside him, put his arms around him and enjoyed the show of nature as well. After around half an hour, Allen's stomach made itself know by making a sound that might have echoed throughout the Black Order.

Allen flushed a bright pink due to embarrassment while Kanda just chuckled out of amusement.

"Shall we head back now?", Kanda asked while holding a hand up for little Allen.

"Yes, thank you.", Allen said as he took the offered hand.

They both headed back to the Order with Kanda's arm around Allen's waist and ready to face a new day!

* * *

**Author's Note: I just can't help but feel that this is such a fail. I mean Kanda's so OOC, and that last line sounds like the line from Chicken Little! I'm so sorry! Please help me improve by sending me suggestions and topics via PM or review! Thanks and till next time!**


	5. Everlasting

**Author's Note: Sorry if I forgot to update this yesterday. My mom was nagging me to start memorizing my lines for that goddamn play. Anyway, here's the next chappie!**

Disclaimer: I don't own -man and of course, the Alphabet.

* * *

~The Yullen Alphabet~  
~Everlasting~

"Yu.", Allen called one peaceful day they spent in Kanda's room as the said samurai read a book and Allen stared at his lotus.

"Hm?", was all Kanda replied as he looked up from his book.

"Right, you'll live forever until this lotus disappears?", Allen asked as he continued gazing on the flower in the sand clock.

"Well technically, yes.", he reluctantly replied as he saw the frown on the young boy's pale face.

"I know this is selfish, but, I don't want you to live without me.", the albino said as he now looked down on his mismatched hands.

Kanda was quite shocked at first with his answer but then approached him, cupped his face and started wiping imaginary tears off his face while saying, "I will never let you die, I promise. And if you ever did, I don't think I'll be able to continue living."

Allen almost started crying for joy, but he instead settled for tackling Kanda to the ground and smothering him with kisses.

'_Yes we may die, but now matter how many times we die, our love will be everlasting.'_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hate? Like? Tell me please! :D **


End file.
